I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry
by PervyPopsiclePrincess
Summary: Shock wasn't even close to what Juvia felt as she looked down at the seemingly lifeless silver-haired man laid out in front of her.


**I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry**

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

Shock wasn't even close to what Juvia felt as she looked down at the seemingly lifeless silver-haired man laid out in front of her. The gash ripping through the flesh on his stomach and ending at his left side seemed like it was splitting his body into two separate pieces.

The former Phantom Lord wizard dropped to her knees, hand reaching for his paled face. She retreated, afraid that she would hurt him in this state.

Juvia continued to further inspect him. Blood bubbled out of the gash, which signaled that it was inflicted not long ago. She recognized the strong smell of iron that she had gotten used to from her former teammate, Gajeel. If only this time it was iron, and not the rich scent of blood.

She did not even know that this much blood could come from a single human being.

"L-Lyon-Sama..." she barely spoke, trying to figure out if the Lamia Scale mage was still alive or not.

After searching aimlessly for her beloved Gray-Sama in a Bocsan-Fioran border city, she had gotten lost and realized that her team had been attacked. Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail had teamed up for this mission; it was to capture a dangerous thief that was terrorizing cities on the border of Fiore and Bosco. Juvia knew that the thief was certainly not working alone, as they were everywhere, attacking from every corner. She was almost sure that it was one of them who had attacked the man in front of her.

Lyon's head turned slightly in her direction, eyes opening half way. A weak smile appeared on his pale face.

"Ju...via..." he choked out, unable to add the usual 'chan' as the end. Blood trickled down the ends of his mouth.

"Don't talk, Lyon-Sama...Y-You're hurt..." Tears began to from in the Fairy Tail mage's eyes. She wanted desperately to know what had happened to the silverette, and who did this to him. A burning desire was welling up within her to find Lyon's attacker and kill him on sight.

"J-Juvia will try to help..." Juvia tried to swallow her fear for his life, and placed her shaking hands onto the wound. The silverette flinched slightly at her touch.

Water formed in a bubble around her hands as she gently pushed on the wound, in attempt to stop the bleeding. However, as soon as the blue water appeared, it turned to a crimson red as it came in contact with the blood. Her hands retreated, seeing as this idea was not working in the slightest.

Juvia unconsciously placed her own hand on the ice mage's cold, bloodied hand.

"I'm...s-sorry...Juvia..." he barely whispered, slowly closing his eyes.

Juvia's eyes saddened. "For...what?"

"Everything..." he began, barely conscious, "For interfering with y-you and Gray...and-" Lyon was interrupted when a few coughs escaped his lips.

"Don't apologize...You only do it for love, right?" she smiled, trying to make the situation seem better.

Lyon chuckled with a weak smile, "You sound like Sherry..."

Juvia noticed that the color was beginning to drain out of the ice mage's already pale skin, and his hand was getting even colder than it normally was.

Juvia knew from self-experience what it was like to watch someone die. She had killed many people in her time with Phantom Lord, and she used to enjoy watching things like this happen. However, death was anything but enjoyable to witness now.

"Lyon-S-Sama, please..." Her grasp on his hand tightened.

Even if she acted like she hated Lyon at times, she didn't truly hate him. Perhaps it was the same way Gray acted around her, and Juvia was only reflecting off of that.

"Tell..." he started, trying to speak through the blood bubbling at the back of his throat. "Tell them...I-I'm sorry..." he swallowed, "Gray..."

Juvia's lips quivered.

"Juvia does not need to tell anyone anything! You can tell them!" she cried out, soon realizing the tears streaming down her face. "You'll be okay!"

The ice mage's free hand made its way to the side of Juvia's face, leaving stains of a certain crimson liquid smeared on her white skin.

"Don't c-cry...Juvia..." he smiled, looking into her deep cobalt eyes. "It doesn't...suit...y-you..."

As soon as Lyon's hand dropped to his side, Juvia's eyes widened and her fear grew.

"Lyon-Sama!" she cried out through her tears, grabbing Lyon's frozen hand with hers. "Please! You cannot die!" she tried desperately to reach him, "What about Gray-Sama! He needs you, Lyon-Sama! We all do!" His eyes were still somewhat open, so Juvia assumed he could at least hear her voice.

However, the eyes were not the beautiful eyes of Lyon Bastia she had come to know. They were dead, black beads, slowly fading into the whites of his eyes.

"No..." her head shook slowly, finally coming to the realization that the man was dead.

The water mage's hands slowly ran over the silverette's eyes, closing them one last time. Her fingers intertwined with his still beautiful silver hair.

In this moment, she regretted ever rejecting him. She regretted all the times she had yelled at him to screw off, to leave her alone, and most of all to leave her and her Gray-Sama be. The water mage knew that she'd never love Lyon; her heart belonged to Gray. It was made very clear to him, certainly. She wished she could apologize for everything, and take it all back. He didn't deserve to be treated like that.

A single tear dropped onto his cheek.

After a few moments, a familiar voice was heard, immediately catching the water mage's attention.

"Juvia? Are you crying?"

The water mage's eyes widened at the sound of her lover's voice. Her heart shattered.

_G-Gray-Sama..._

The voice was coming from far behind her, but approaching quickly. "What's wrong?"

Juvia's free hand grasped the clothing around her heart, overwhelmed with the tears pouring out of her eyes.

How was she supposed to tell the man she loved that she couldn't even save his own _brother_?

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that! Well, enjoy is probably the wrong word...But still! xD I've seen a lot of fanfictions where Gray is hurt and Juvia looks after him, and things to that extent, and usually they just push Lyon in the corner. So this is about him! Even if he's dead...haha...

I was going to make this purely a Lyvia fic, but I thought that'd be too predictable and a little OOC. As much as I want to to happen...Juvia will never love Lyon ; 0 ;

By the way guys, I ship both Gruvia and Lyvia, but I ship Grayon more! hehe! xD

Please review!

**Let me know what you think!**

I'll always take a little constructive criticism. Thank you all for reading!

And guys, I know that Lyon gave up on Juvia, that doesn't matter to meee. This is just a fanfic, after alll~


End file.
